spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-08-06
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Peter Helliar, Denise Scott, Ali McGregor, Carl Cox, Guests: Ali McGregor, Carl Cox, Peter Helliar, Denise Scott, VulgarGrad (as Vulgargrad) The teams were Alan, Kate and Maeve, and Myf, Paul and Reginald D. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Please Please Tell Me Now, You're The Voices, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty Eight (06/08/2008) Our special guests this week are deck master DJ Carl Cox, comedian Denise Scott, Opera singer Ali McGregor and comedian Pete Helliar. The 'Look Ma....' songs are performed the Kings of Russian Criminal Sound - Vulgargrad. Click [http://www.vulgargrad.com/ here] to find out more about the band. This episode's closing performance features Russian, Vulgargrad, and their version of a Young Talent Time classic... Myf's Team English born but Aussie resident DJ Carl Cox is internationally renowned for his techno and house beats. He made a name for himself, Three Deck Wizard, in the 80's by being able to play 3 turntables at once. He has played at some of the most exclusive clubs around the world and played at the legendary Love Parade in Berlin. His fondest memories though are from playing to deaf children. They danced to the vibrations though the floor. To find out more about Carl, click [http://www.carlcox.com/ here]. Denise Scott is a comedian, writer, actress & a member of the Spicks & Specks family. A self-professed expert on family life, this Melbourne comedian brings a refreshing style of comedy inspired by everyday domestic stories and topical observations we can all relate to. In previous stand-up routines she's told the public how she got drunk at her son's fourth birthday party, how she once adorned his skateboard with daggy decoupage, and how she worried when he discovered lawn bowls at 15. Alan's Team Ali McGregor is one of Australia's most successful and well-loved Sopranos. She has wowed many an audience with her voice but it's her ability to incorporate some pop culture into the mix. It is this other side of Ali, the sultry, burlesque-inspired singer that draws the crowds into in the Famous Spiegeltent. Ali joined the Cast of La Clique - A Sideshow Burlesque in which she gets away with singing both Puccini and Radiohead in the same program. She has performed in Melbourne, Adelaide and Edinburgh Festival. To find out more about Ali, click [http://www.alimcgregor.com/ here]. Pete Helliar is smarter than your average comedian, last year he was crowned Australia's Brainiest Comedian. Pete has appeared on popular shows such as Rove Daily and Before the Game. In 2007 he completed his first national tour of his comedy show, Hellraiser. His alter ego, Strauchanie described as a footy superstar in the making, has been creating his own buzz by receiving AFL Personality of the Year Award. He even got his own car for the AFL Grand Final Parade in 2007. New to his CV is breakfast radio announcer for Triple M with Spicks and Specks own golden girl, Myf Warhurst. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes